criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Armstrong
Ruby Armstrong was a suspect in the murder investigation of her ex-girlfriend, CEO Constance Tan, in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition), fantasy film director Jackson Peters in Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition) and SOMBRA scientist Marshall Metcalf in Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). Profile Ruby is a 33-year-old volcanologist from Australia. She has long red hair and a red jewel necklace. She dons an algae green shirt with a cartoon volcano and the words "LAVA'S IN THE AIR" on it and has identical flower tattoos on both of her arms. In her first appearance, it is known that Ruby eats durian fruit. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she is allergic to seafood. In her third appearance, she is bruised on her forehead, cheek, and neck. It is revealed that she uses sunscreen. Events of Criminal Case A Stab in the Dark Ruby became a suspect after Carmen and the player found a locket of the victim with her fingerprints on it. She was utterly shocked at hearing about Constance's death, saying the two of them were best friends. She ended up losing her locket, and felt something bad would happen because of it. Ruby said she met the victim at the university, Constance studied finance while Ruby studied volcanology. Ruby was interrogated again regarding a photo of her kissing the victim. She admitted that they dated a few years back, but kept it secret. However, Constance ended up dumping her, preferring Anbu Devanesan, someone with more money and more business-like. She felt that since she was a girl, Constance wanted to keep it a secret, but eventually got tired of her and secrets. Ruby was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Anbu Devanesan for Constance's murder. Speak, Friend, and Die Ruby became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found her rock sample on the primary crime scene. When Carmen brought up Jackson's murder, Ruby was surprised to hear of it, before going on to state that, after leaving Singapore, she felt she needed to do something else to fix her broken heart. And when she saw that the victim was looking for consultants with a scientific background for his movie, she jumped at the chance. But after hearing of Jackson's murder, she felt that she was now out of a job. Ruby was spoken to again about a photo of the victim kissing her. She said it was taken back when she signed her location consulting contract. However, she found out the locations were already chosen; Jackson hired her so he could make his wife jealous. Since the victim's wife never mentioned her, she got a call from the victim saying her work was useless. Ruby was later found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Jermaine Waaka for Jackson's murder. Out of the Blue Ruby was interrogated as a suspect again after the player and Jack rescued her from SOMBRA's volcano lab. She thanked the player for saving her and mentioned that she ended up there because her equipment picked up some unexpected seismic activity. She thought it was strange since there was no known volcano, but ended up finding the volcano and the lab within it thinking that it was amazing. Suddenly, the victim appeared and tied her up, saying she knew too much to leave the island alive. When informed of her attacker's death, she said she felt at least a little safer. Ruby was spoken to again about her plans for the creation of SOMBRA's volcano lab. She said she was proud of her work, since no one else managed to design this before. When Jack asked if she knew who the lab was being made for, Ruby said she was not working for them, she never even had a chance to see the lab she made once it was complete. Ruby wanted to see her plans come to life, even with the victim threatening her. In the end, Ruby was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Brice LeBeau for Marshall's murder. Ruby later announced to the team that the seismic shocks implied that the volcanic eruption and the island sinking would happen in two hours. After Jack and the player did the proper investigating, the team left the island and Ruby told them to watch it sink. Trivia *Ruby is one of the LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) characters in the game. *Ruby is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case appearances *A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) *Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition) *Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition) Gallery RArmstrongWorldEdition.png|Ruby, as she appeared in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) and Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition). RArmstrongWorldEditionC151.png|Ruby, as she appeared in Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). ConstanceTWorldEditionV.png|Constance Tan, Ruby's late ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_332_603.jpg OG_SUS_334_604.jpg OG_SUS_336_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA allies